phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum talk:Vote! Song of the Month
If you have a topic for an upcoming song of the month vote, enter it here. Previous nominations can be viewed in the Archives: /2009/ • /2010/ • /2011/ • /2012/ • /2013/ • /2014/ • /2015/ Season 3 Big Ideas How about best song about a Season 3 big idea? Although there are a lot of songs, so it might need splitting. *"Moon Farm" *"Buildin' a Supercomputer" *"Funhouse" *"Aerial Area Rug" *"Little Bit of Home on the Road" *"Tour de Ferb" *"Football X-7" *"Breakin' Out" *"Ferb Latin" *"The Way of the Platypus" *"Don't Look Down" *"Deep Into Your Mind" *"Ants" *"Cheesetopia" *"Perrytronic" *"S'Fall" *"Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition" *"Jetpack Volleyball" *"Highly Unconventional Vehicle" *"Be a Squirrel" *"What Is This Thing?" :I think 3 groups will work for this. So many edits, so little time. 04:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I will split this into three groups of seven when I do this one next month. I will do the first seven next month, the second seven the month after that and the last seven in the month after that. Than probably two months after that I will take the winner from each poll and combine it and make people choose their favorite song from the three winners so one song over all is picked. P&F fan92 (talk) 16:11, July 21, 2014 (UTC) :::I will not be starting this one until December for the January voting now. P&F fan92 (talk) 13:41, August 1, 2014 (UTC) First seven songs used in the voting for January 2015 The next seven songs used in the voting for February 2015 '' ''Last seven songs used in the voting for March 2015 Duets Favorite duet: *"Busted" *"Frenemies" *"Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart" *"Robot Love Song" *"Only Trying To Help" *"All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced" *"What Might Have Been" Admittedly I'm only nominating these because "Act Your Age" just aired and I'm hoping to get "What Might Have Been" a nomination. But I think this is actually a good list. Am I biased? A hundred percent yes. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Used in the voting for April 2015 Favorite The Chronicles of Meap songs *My Ride from Outer Space *Bangor Yu *Big Mitch *Wee Wee Wee Eulgy (talk) 02:46, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Used in the voting for May 2015 Favorite 2014 Songs I did not include 1-hour special episodes, reprises from previous episodes, or the really short ones to narrow it down. *Dancing in the Sunshine *Extremely Extreme *Doof's Evil Hideout Vacation Swap *Fletcher Family Flying Circus *Straight Up Bust *Giant Puppet *Pic-A-Nic Bust *Flashing Back To Fashion Forward *The Ballad of Klimpaloon *I Need My Letter Back *Cool *Talk to Him *The Inator Method *Sports *All the Convoluted Reasons We Pretend to be Divorced *Doof 101 Enter Username Here (talk) 21:43, January 1, 2015 (UTC) First eight songs used in poll for June 2015 Last eight songs used in poll for July 2015 Best song from Last Day of Summer Since the special "Last Day of Summer" has aired we should do a poll on best song from that episode. The songs are * "One Last Day of Summer" * "No One I'd Rather Go Nowhere With" * "Tomorrow is this Morning Again" * "Gotta Get Back in Time" * "Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" * "Thank You For Comin' Along" P&F fan92 (talk) 00:06, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Used in the voting for August 2015 Good People * Good People a.k.a. Little Hero * "To War" * "The Beak" * "Perry the Platypus" * "Perry the Teenage Girl" * "The Flying Fishmonger" * "Carl, the Intern" * "Carl, Incognito" * "Robot Riot" That's all. :: "Major Monogram Theme Song" would also work. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:28, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Montage redux If we do do the Montage poll again (being done this month - Jan '13), we can add... let's see: * "Happy Evil Love Song" * "Big Honkin' Hole in My Heart" * "Not So Bad A Dad" And I'm sure a lot more. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:04, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :"Ducky Momo is My Friend" as well. SunBeater3K (talk) 02:15, December 28, 2012 (UTC) :Also "My Nemesis," "When We Didn't Get Along," and "Be a Squirrel." There are a lot of these. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:49, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::And "All Terrain Vehicle" and "Keep on Building"... phew. SunBeater3K (talk) 16:53, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::And "Run, Candace, Run"... SunBeater3K =talk= 22:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::::And Livin' with Monkeys and Dancing in the Sunshine and Give Up and Funhouse and Lady Song and Were-Cow and Vampire Song and Breakin' Out and The Way of the Platypus and Perrytronic and... Wow! So many! Eulgy (talk) 00:27, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Robbie Wyckoff Favorite song performed by Robbie Wyckoff? *"He's a Bully" *"My Chariot" *"Pin-bowlin'" *"F-Games" *"S.I.M.P. (Squirrels In My Pants)" *"Bust Your Brothers" *"Everything's Better with Perry" *"Brand New Reality" *"Gotta Get Gone" *"Football X-7" *"Epic Monster Battle" *"Perry's Hat" *"Runnin' from Love (In a Bear Suit)" *"A Platypus Fight" *"Hockey Z-9" *"Y.M.C.A. (Phineas and Ferb Remix)" *"Shake Your Body" *"Rock Climbing Wall" *"Feeling Froggy" *"Pyramid Sports" SunBeater3K =talk= 04:31, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :Added one more. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:54, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Mario 4812 Top 40 Maybe we can look for songlist created by http://www.youtube.com/user/Mario4812 like Weaponry Way of the Platypus Evil for Extra Credit Summer (Where Do We Begin?) Blueprints Carpe Diem Summer Belongs To You What Do It Do? All Terrain Vehicle :That would be a bit fanon like, so nah. Yay! I think we've found our loophole. Literally! Wop! Wop! 01:31, June 23, 2013 (UTC) :You know, he's make a great list you know ::It is a good list, but it is fanon, so I'm not sure it would work for this, as IaLL said. SunBeater3K =talk= 11:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Favourite evil jingle There's many good jingle like after hours condo or aluminium Fae the biggest fan My Suggested Songs Here's my favorite and nominated songs, If you don't like it, Don't Judge..... #Gitchi Gitchi Goo #Busted #Not So Bad A Dad #I Love You Mom #Carpe Diem #Summer Belongs To You #Queen Of Mars #Summer (Where Do We Begin) #EVIL Boys #S.I.M.P (Squirrels In My Pants) #City of Love #Everything Is Better With Perry #I'm Me #Ain't Got Rhythm #Happy Evil Love Song #Little Brothers #Wedding Adventure #Candace Party #Come Home, Perry #Backyard Beach I hope you like it..... =) :I don't know if you can nominate "personal favorites". There's always been a theme to the nominations. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Dan Povenmire/Doofenshmirtz song There is Much like Impress My Professor E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S. Carpe Diem Chains On Me With A Dart Lies Brand New Best Friend We Wish You A Merry Christmas 12 Days of Christmas Fae the biggest fan123 :I think we've done Doof songs before - let me check. But "Dan Povenmire songs" might be good. Also, there's some in that list that don't work (Carpe Diem). SunBeater3K =talk= 02:15, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Here's the list of Dan Povenmire songs: *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Chains on Me" *"X-Ray Eyes" *"Moon Farm" *"Takin' Care of Things" *"Were-Cow" *"Zubada" *"Deep Into Your Mind" *"Big Brain" *"Subterranean Crocodile Apprehension Expedition" *"My Streets" *"Troy" *"No Momo" SunBeater3K =talk= 10:41, June 29, 2013 (UTC) double countdown Why about making the match of 2 - or 3 in South America - countdown? :Um, what do you mean? I can't understand what you're trying to suggest. SunBeater3K =talk= 23:13, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's mean first countdown vs third countdown or maybe vs second countdown in Latin America. ::I'm not sure how you'd pick a single song out of that. We already did "favorite song from Cliptastic 1" and "favorite song nominated for Cliptastic 1 that didn't make the cut". But I might still be misunderstanding this. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ::first countdown vs second countdown :::Well, a "countdown" is not a "song". Those could be nominated for featured articles though. (You also want to nominate more than, say, 4 songs each month. Gives a wider voting option.) SunBeater3K =talk= 12:56, July 1, 2013 (UTC) :::I meant songs from first countdown vs songs from second countdown. Get it? Eulgy (talk) 11:24, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::OK, that makes more sense. Interesting idea, but that'd put 20 songs up for a vote, which is pretty high for a single month. I'll check the archives to see what the most in a month has been. SunBeater3K =talk= 13:57, October 17, 2013 (UTC) ::::The most we've done in a month is 17, then 16. Both only once. Usually it's a bit lower. SunBeater3K =talk= 14:10, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Best Sad Song in Season 1? *"When We Didn't Get Along" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Little Brothers" *"Chains on Me" Xuanquang1999 (talk) 14:21, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Parody song How about the best parody song? *"In the Mall" ("On the Trail") *"Perry the Teenage Girl" ("Perry the Platypus") *"Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart" ("You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart") *"Go Candace" ("Go, Go, Phineas") *"Winter Vacation" ("Today is Gonna Be a Great Day") *"Carl, Incognito" ("Carl, the Intern") *"Rusted" ("Busted") *"Zubada" ("Gitchee Gitchee Goo") *"Winter Theme 2" ("Today is Gonna Be a Great Day") *"Hockey Z-9" ("Football X-7") *"Perry in a Fez" ("Perry the Platypus") *"Buford is in Trouble" ("Improbably Knot") *"The Doof Raps On Rap" ("Spa Day") Eulgy (talk) 10:28, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ::Updated the list and linked everything. I like it. SunBeater3K =talk= 20:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I link the song in the brackets. Eulgy (talk) 03:47, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Rockin' and Rollin' I think we must do like this. 2 part, I think *Platypus Walk *Real Boy *Football X7 *Big Honkin' Hole In My Heart *Let's Spend Half A Day *The Way of the Platypus *Isabella's Birthday Song *We Are the Moms *What is this Thing? *Druselstein Driving Test Waltz *Ferb Latin *Evil for Extra Credit *Extraordinary *Fun House *I'm Me *I'm Handsome *Livin' With Monkeys *Just the Two of Us *Runnin' from Love (In A Bear Suit) *Waggle Dance *Dance, Baby! *Feelin' Super *My Evil Buddies and Me *Izzy's Got the Frizzies *Quirky Worky Song Eulgy (talk) 05:10, October 19, 2013 (UTC) Credits song How about best song to play over the credits of a special episode? *"Thank You Santa" ("Christmas Vacation") *"Takin' Care of Things" ("Across the 2nd Dimension", original & DVD) *"Kick It Up A Notch" ("Across the 2nd Dimension", current airings & Netflix) *"Irving's Camp Song" ("Save Summer") *"Rebel, Let's Go!" ("Star Wars") SunBeater3K =talk= 22:40, July 30, 2014 (UTC) : I believe we can add "Lots of Me" from "Night of the Living Pharmacists" to this last as well. And thus, the world is balanced. 3:37 AM US EDT Oct 8 2014 Every song in the show I know it's sounds really crazy, but I think we must make it to say goodbye to Phineas and Ferb. *List of songs Didn't get my point? I mean, we must make vote for EVERY song in Phineas and Ferb. Eulgy (talk) 10:38, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :I think if we make it likes this: S1P1, S1P2, S2P1, S2P2, S2P3, S3P1, S3P2, S3P3, S4P1, S4P2, and S4P3. So those from codes 101 to 113 are one month, then 114-126 the next, etc. until 425-439 to end it. I got nothing. So nothing to see. 17:09, May 23, 2015 (UTC)